Sunrise
by crysarie angel
Summary: Bella moves away from her alcoholic mother to go with her dad. For a long time she does not feel well could something be wrong? and why does she have these visions from the past? first story ever.
1. Chapter 1

I'm definitely not going to miss phoenix. I'm actually looking forward to getting out of this hell hole.

"Thank you for choosing American airlines," the stewardess said way too cheerfully.

I hailed a taxi and told them my address. I couldn't wait to get home. Home. Yah this has always been my home. Rene just took me away from here to get at Charlie. I chose to leave my mom Rene and her husband Phil and go to Forks with my dad. Rene didn't even care that I was leaving in fact she was glad. I could remember the exact conversation.

"Ren- mom I'm going to live with dad from now on," I said. "It's about fucking time," she said, " I was getting really tired of staying behind to babysit your ass."

I didn't expect anything different. I'm just surprised she was being a bitch about it. Rene didn't act like a mother, if anything I was. I had to take care of her all the time. I'm surprised she even lived this long from all the alcohol and drugs she did. Now she is all Phil's problem.

When we got to the front of my house I paid the taxi driver and got my bags. I smiled when I looked at my house. Nothing has changed at all, it was like I never left. Surprisingly it wasn't raining, even though it was summer fork's weather was always rainy and cloudy. I jumped up the steps and knocked on the door. There was a lot of noise coming from inside. Finally, after what seemed like days someone opened the door. I didn't know who the boy was but he looked really cute. When he gets older all the girls would throw themselves at him.

" Yah?" the boy said. "I'm Bella I live here so can I go in its cold out here?" with saying that I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Oh! I'm sorry Bella didn't recognize you remember me its Collin" he said as letting me in the house. "Wow is it really you Collin you're not the scrawny little boy I remember," I laughed and gave him a hug. I had to reach up and hug him.

"Guys! Bella's here!" he shouted. As soon as he said that I got tackled by a huge brick wall.

"Jakie! Oh my god I missed you." I really did miss him I haven't seen him in a very long time.

"Aww bells I missed you too, please tell me your staying it's not the same here without you," he said hugging me tighter. "Cant … breathe… jake…" I squeezed out. "Oops sorry bells." What is in the water over her they are all huge, I mean I'm tall but like they make me look fun sized.

"Where's my dad?" I said looking around. "Right here honey," he said. I ran to him and hugged him with all my might. "I missed you so much dad." "I missed you to bells, here let me take your things up to your room," he said as he was getting my bags. He had no difficulty getting all of them and they were pretty heavy and came down not a minute later.

"So jakey, who are all these people?" I asked. "Oh this is Paul, that's Jared, over there is Embry and Quil, of course you know them, and the twins Brady and Collin, and that is Sam." He pointed to the guy sitting on the couch. I looked at him and my heart stopped, he was drop dead gorgeous. They all stood up and came to hug me. The last one to hug me was Sam and I don't know how but I felt as if I belonged there. Oh who am I kidding it is just hormones. Plus he could never go for such a plain girl like me. I used to think of myself pretty but after being ignored for your whole life

Charlie came down and went to get Chinese food for everyone. I was starving, I haven't eaten since yesterday.

"So what were you guys doing before I interrupted? I asked. "We were just wrestling with each other," Jacob said. "Want to wrestle with me cutie?" of course Quil said. "Nah I don't want to embarrass you in front of everyone babe," I said smirking. Everyone oohed and knowing Quil he isn't going to back down now.

"Not even come on show me what you got," he said, clearly intending something else which made me roll my eyes.

I could've sworn I heard a growl but maybe there were cats fighting outside so I ignored it. "Alright bring it Quillie," I said as I was crouching down. We were circling and everyone was watching. Out of nowhere I was tackled to the ground and being tickled. "Is that all you got baby?" Quil said. "Not even close honey." I may be small but I'm very fast. I hooked my leg around his and rolled over so I was on top of him and he was face down. He was shocked that I could get him down so I got his arm and bent it. He tapped out and everybody laughed at Quil.

"Dude you got owned," Paul said. "Never mess with the chief's daughter," Charlie said bringing in the food. My stomach growled I ran to the food.

"Does that make you her bitch?" Brady said, which brought another wave of laughter. "It's ok Bella, I was going easy on you, lets wrestle for real in the field after we eat," he said. "I'm down let's make this a competition, we'll make rounds and the person who beats everybody wins," I suggested. "Does the winner get to have you?" Collin asked. "Winner gets a kiss from Bella," Paul announced. With that everyone agreed. Even the twins fist pumped the air.

"Wait hold your horses boys what if I win? I can't kiss myself," I laughed. "That's easy you won't win," Quil said. I just smirked at him, "weren't you saying something like that before I kicked your sorry ass?" I said as everyone laughed. "Okay how about If Bella should win, the last guy she beat gets the kiss," Paul said.

"Its so on come let's go outside now, bye dad we'll be home later on!" I said. "ok bells but please don't hurt them badly no blood ok?" "ok dad see ya."

As we were walking to the woods, I kinda felt sick. I brushed it off could be jet lag but I don't really know about that stuff. When we were finally there we got ready, I still didn't feel right but oh well I got to put on my game face.

"Ok people let the games begin!" shouted out Embry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok people let the games begin!" shouted out Embry.

Chapter 2

The first round was me against Quil. The others were on the side lines watching. I saw the guy named Sam, I think, looking like he was going to hyperventilate or something.

This was going to be piece of cake, I mean I'm not buf or anything, it's just that quil is like an ADD person and you can easily distract him. The doctors said he doesn't but I know they are wrong, how could a calm person like me be diagnosed with ADHD, when Quil is normal? Oh right I have to be focused I'm in the middle of a fight here.

"Ok Bella babe get your game on cause you're gonna get your booty slapped by me," said Quil. Oh my goodness when will he ever learn, didn't I just kick his ass not too long ago.

"Ew Quil when did you get so perverted, the Quil I remember wouldn't even look at a girl cause he was too shy," I said trying to distract him.

"Nu uh baby, I've grown up I'm not small anymore," he smirked at me. Two can play at this game. I stood up out of my crouching position and put my hand on my hip.

"Oh really Quil, have you grown up everywhere?" That got him, he straightened out as well and crossed his arms.

"Hell yes I have, if you don't believe me you can feel for yourself," he smirked.

I started walking toward him. I had a plan and it was really evil. It's almost too sad to do it… ef it this will be so funny.

"Can I feel you Quil, I mean I want to be sure your not lying," I said in a seductive voice, aw I'm so mean I think he's blushing.

"Uh sure if you want I guess," he said. "Where is your cockiness now Quil?" paul screamed out as everyone busted up laughing.

"Shut up you guys are just jealous," he said. "Ok Quil look at me can you close your eyes for me?" I said.

"Um ok I guess," he said as he closed his eyes. Aw this is sad he actually listened to me. I walked closer to Quil, again I heard something growl I think I'm just imaging it, anyways back to subject, I walked around to be behind Quil and pulled his hair. I could have sworn I heard him moan. I had to stand on my tip toes to reach his ear. "You know Quilli you cant be so gullible because sometimes life can kick you in the ass," with that I jumped on and turned him causing him to lose his balance and for me to have him in a head lock and win again.

"that's the second time you loss to Bella," Jared said laughing his head off. "you guys are always so mean to me," Quil said dramatically. "Sorry it's just that you make it too easy to pick on you," Sam said. His voice was so mesmerizing. Wait did I just think mesmerizing? I'm losing it aren't I?

Anyways Embry and Jared went next, it was pretty exciting. You would think they are professionals. Finally Embry got Jared to tap out by twisting the hell out of his leg. That must have hurt. Brady and Collin were gonna go next but I think they had to go somewhere.

So next is Paul and Sam. They started getting ready to fight I was getting nervous for some reason. "Be careful Sam," I said. He looked at me with so much understanding and said "I will Bella." Just saying my name got my heart thundering. Hmm I guess I really like this guy.

As they started to fight I began to feel weird again. Everything was going fuzzy but in a minute it was clear again, but what I saw was not Sam and Paul fighting. I saw a person who looked like Sam fighting someone else. I started to panic what am I seeing? I looked down at my hands, my breath caught I don't know how to explain but these were not my hands but at the same time they were. This all felt like I was trapped in a past memory. What is happening? All of a sudden I felt so tired and heavy, and with that I fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for reviewing and I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday I felt kind of bad lol. Anyways hope you like it and please review. Xoxox –crysarie =]**

All of a sudden I felt so tired and heavy, and with that I fell to the ground.

Chapter 3

"Bella honey, are you ok?" Sam said. I felt so stiff and sore.

"what happened to me?" I said looking into his eyes and just right there I just melted. I saw so much love in his eyes I just wanted to be with him forever. Wait what? I just met the guy and already I want to live my life with him.

"Bella you passed out and fell to the ground do you remember anything?" Sam said with complete worry in his eyes. "It was so weird I was watching you and Paul playing and then I started to feel sick and everything changed to where I was watching a memory. At least it felt like that, I saw two other people and they looked like warriors and that one was my imprint… I don't even know what that means." I said. Everybody looked at me like I had three heads. "what?" I said.

"Maybe we should come to my house," Jacob said, "I will call Seth and Leah."

Sam POV

I'm so worried about Bella, what if something is wrong? I need to tell her about our secret soon. Maybe I should tell her right now when we get to Jacob's. Maybe I should cause how would she know the word imprint, or is there something that she is not telling us? There is so many questions, my head hurts.

"Bella can I talk to you?" I said, I cant believe I'm going to do this what if she runs off?

"Yah sure Sam," she said as she blushed. She was the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on, her red-brown hair came down to her waist, her eyes are the prettiest brown I ever seen and if you look at them just right there is some green in the middle.

"Like what you see?" she said smirking. "Actually yes I do very much in fact," challenging her, which made her, blush more. "Come on let's take a walk," I said, "do you believe in mythical creatures?"

"um yes I do actually why?" she said, well that's a start. "What if I told you I was one?" I whispered softly; please let her take this smoothly. "But you're not pal- I mean how can that be?" she stumbled. Hmm so she knows about vampires, I'm going to kill them if they tried to kill her. "There are other things beside Vampires Bella," I said, "this is very important for you to know I'll tell you about that later but please remember I'm not going to hurt you, I would never do that." She nodded but I can still see that she was confused. I walked away from her, which made me feel empty, I went behind a tree and phased.

I walked out nervous as hell, I heard her gasp. Please let her be good with weird. I walked toward her slowly, showing her I was not going to hurt her. "Sam is that you?" she said as I nodded my head, "Come closer to me." I walked closer and she came to meet me the rest of the way. She held out her hand and pet my fur. "You have really soft fur, you know my favorite animal is a wolf," she said as she was giggling. Wow she didn't run away thank god. I'm already in love with her. Okay part one show her I'm a wolf is complete now we have to do part two let her know she is my soul mate. I licked her cheek as she laughed. "Ew Sam that's gross you're lucky you look like a cute dog," she said. I growled playfully showing her I'm not a dog. "Okay my bad you are a big bad wolf," she said trying to get me mad. I barked at her telling her that damn right inwardly smirking. I went to the tree to phase back but I felt someone phase in, it was Seth.

"Hey boss did you need me?" Seth said "Yah I did can you go tell everyone to het their imprints and meet at Jacobs house," I said thinking about my Bella. "Your Bella Sam? Aw you imprinted didn't you, you're not going to go mushy on are us right?" he said well thought. "Don't you have to do something right now Seth before I nip you in the leg," I thought. "Oh right ill tell them the message see you in a while boss." He thought back as he phased out. I phased and put on my clothes. I walked back to bella and took her hand. We gasped at the spark of electricity that ran through. "Do you mind if I hold your hand?" I said kind of nervous cause what if she said no. "Actually it feels nice, even though we just met," she said, " listen this might sound like really crazy but it also feels right, I know I sound like an obsessed girl but I'm just telling you straight out." Oh my god I'm going to explode, she feels it too. "Yah I know what you mean exactly, your skin is so soft," I said. "Um thanks I guess," she blushed, ,aking her look more beautiful. "Come on lets go to Jake's.


End file.
